


Quiet

by shadouakuma



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship/Love, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadouakuma/pseuds/shadouakuma
Summary: Lapis is unnerved about how quiet it is.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 16





	Quiet

Despite the peace and quiet, Lapis felt unnerved, not used to being this peaceful, usually her favorite gem was making some type of ruckus, either screaming during her logs or trying to build a meep morp, but it seems that none of that is happening.  
Lapis sat up from her spot on the grass, now officially worried about her companion, looking everywhere for the tiny gem, but she seemed not to be in her usual sports, and with that, she took flight, and started to scan the area, but couldn’t see any movement from where she was hovering.  
“Peridot!” Lapis called out, waiting for a reply, her lips trembling as no answer was heard.  
And so for the rest of evening she searched desperately for her friend, but eventually went back to the barn in exhaustion, tears streaming down her face as she took the alien stuffed bear into her arms, curling into herself as she wondered where Peridot could’ve gone.  
She didn’t know how long she'd been curled up, but it was now really late, the moon shining brightly as sniffled in the dark.  
“Lapis? What are you doing?” a familiar voice asked in confusion.  
Lapis sat up, quickly rushing towards the other gem once she realized who it was, scooping Peridot into her arms.  
“You’re ok! Where did you go!” Lapis cried out, crushing Peridot harder.  
“Of course I’m ok, I just went to stevens, I wanted you to have a relaxing day,” Peridot said softly, patting Lapis on the back awkwardly.  
“What why, I...I thought something happened to you,” Lapis said, looking Peridot in the eyes.  
“Wha-well I know I can be loud and annoying, so I just thought I should give space for today,” Peridot explained, tilting her head cutely.  
“Oh Peridot, I don’t care, I enjoy your company, so please don’t do that again, I really thought you got hurt,” Lapis whimpered, nuzzling the smaller gem.  
“Ok I won’t...I’m sorry for scaring you, I didn’t think you’ll be upset,” Peridot said.  
“It's ok, now how about we watch Camp Pining Hearts,” Lapis chuckled, putting Peridat down again, wiping tears from her eyes.  
“Yes definitely!” her companion exclaimed dragging Lapis along as they watched reruns.


End file.
